


Scott's the Alpha Now

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Crack, Creeper Peter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Food Kink, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Alpha Pact.  </p><p>A lot happened in Alpha Pact.  The main thing I got out of it is that Derek will no longer be able to scream ‘I’m the Alpha’ and get people to do what he wants.  Oh wait.  That never worked anyway.</p><p>This is a reaction fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott's the Alpha Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Scott's the Alpha Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/935044) by [chatain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain)



**Isaac:** Derek! There’s a hydra on the—

**Derek:**  That sounds bad. You should go tell Scott about that. Hand me that bag of marshmallows?

**Isaac:**  But we need a plan to deal with this….

**Derek:**  Mhmm. And when Scott has one of those, text me and I’ll come and do what I need to. ROCKY ROAD OR COOKIE DOUGH?

**Isaac:**  What?

**Derek:**  Not you.

**Stiles:** *from the bedroom* IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION?

**Derek:**  True. Can you hand me the cookie dough?

**Isaac:**  You aren’t taking this seriously, are you?

**Derek:** I am. It’s just Scott’s problem now. ‘Cause I’M NOT THE ALPHA NOW!

**Stiles:** I KNOW, BABY. IT’S AWESOME. BUT YOU GOTTA COME IN HERE TO HAVE THE CELEBRATORY SEX.

**Derek:** YES SIR!

**Isaac:**  Wait! What about—

**Derek:**  Oh! Tell Scott. A little advice from me to him: running in and growling a lot is not a plan. It is desperation and a lack of leadership skills. Good luck!

**Isaac:**  But…

*Derek is gone*

**Isaac:**  …I wanted to ask you about…

**Stiles:** YOU FORGOT THE PEANUT BUTTER. GO GET THE PEANUT BUTTER! NOW! NO, YOU CANNOT PULL YOUR PANTS UP FIRST!

**Isaac:**  Never mind. I’m gonna just leave now.

*a while later*

**Stiles:** I’m cold.

**Derek:**  Oh, sorry. Am I hogging the sheets? Here, I’ll give up any semblance of comfort I have so that you can be safe and warm and not have to face the realities of the world around you.

…

**Derek:**  Psych! I’m not the Alpha. You can go get your own fucking blanket.

**Stiles:**  Um, how about we share, and that way we can cuddle, too?

**Derek:**  Okay, but you have to be the big spoon.

**Stiles:**  Of course.

**Derek:**  ’Cause I’m not the Alpha.

**Stiles:** I know, baby.

**Scott:** *coming into the loft* DEREK! I NEED YOU TO DEAL WITH PETER AGAIN! HE’S MAKING CRUDE JOKES ABOUT—

**Derek:** THAT’S TOO BAD. BUT I’M NOT THE ALPHA NOW. HAVE YOU TRIED KILLING HIM?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates as they happen, follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope!


End file.
